Episode 2: Out of Time
Note: This page contains spoilers for all the currently released episodes of the game. "Out Of Time" is the second part of Life Is Strange. The episode was released March 24, 2015 and is available on PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. An unfinished version of episode two had been leaked on February, 2015. Synopsis While Max must convince a skeptical Chloe that she can time travel, she begins to experience sporadic loss of her power. Kate Marsh deals with the public humiliation from the student body of Blackwell after a viral video of her intoxicated at a Vortex Club party is leaked onto the internet. Checkpoints #Girls' Dormitories #Dormitories - Morning #Main Campus - Morning #Bus #Diner #Junkyard #Railroad #Main Campus - Before Class #High School #Dormitories #Principal's Office #Main Campus - With Warren Characters Deaths *Kate Marsh (Determinant) - Kate isn't able to take the constant humilation anymore and tries to end her life by jumping off of the dormitory roof. It's up to Max to stop her, but it's not guaranteed to be successful. Achievements There are twelve achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox. Featured Music *Alt-J - Something Good (Max wakes up in her room the day after "Chrysalis") *William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Tajh Abdulsamad - Naughty (Dana's room) *Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - What a Day (Dana's room) *Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - Save the World (Dana's room) *José González - Crosses (bus drive to the Two Whales Diner) *Local Natives - Mt. Washington (Max and Warren together on the campus and the eclipse occurs, ending scene) Reception TBA Trivia *Following the release of "Out of Time", DONTNOD Entertainment provided sources to international help hotlines to players who may be experiencing bullying, harassment or suicidal thoughts and hence might have been affected by the issues Life is Strange, and especially episode two, deal with. The link is here. *The website link Victoria writes on the bathroom mirror, "katesvid.com", is an actual link that leads to a blog with a single post and a video that was "removed" by Youtube, linking to the fact that Victoria took the video down after Kate's suicide attempt. *In Dana's room, When Max sees roller blades in the corner, she mentions she wanted to be a Derby Girl. Derby Girls, however, wear roller skates, not in-line skates. *When Max gets dressed she mentions Einstein wore an identical suit every day of the week. This is an indirect reference to the fact that characters in the game are modeled with or maintain the same outfits with different skins. *The quote "maybe she doth protest too much" by Mr. Jefferson to Max during their conversation about Kate at the Art Lab refers to the to the quote " " from the play " " by . *During April's Fools, the Square Enix blog advertised a Lisa plant as official Life Is Strange merchandise. *February 26, 2015, gaming website reported that "Out of Time" had been delayed on the assumption that the episodes were to be released exactly six weeks apart from each other. However, DONTNOD Entertainment reported the episode was on still schedule and expected to be released near the end of March. *March 6, 2015, a hands-on demo of the beginning of the second episode was available during Life Is Strange panel, "What if: An Insiders Look at Life Is Strange", at . *March 14, 2015, DONTNOD Entertainment premiered a fifteen minute look at the second episode's opening at 's . Videos Trailers Life Is Strange - Episode 2 Out of Time - Preview Trailer (HD) 1080p Life is Strange Episode 2 - Out of Time Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Life Is Strange